I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
Oyay! Story time with Yup! : Summary: A man, 20 years of age, names Collin and Jarrett, have switched lives with another person, they don't remember anything about themselves, how will they go through their new lives? Told by two men, each the age of 20. : WARNING: SOME SCENES MUST HAVE MATURE READERS Chapter 1: New Life Collin's POV : I don't remember anything, everything, for 20 long years, is all thrown away. I switched lives, and have no idea how people judge me. There is knocking at the door. I get up and open the door, the cold wind coming in. There is a man in a suit at the door. He looks at me and says nothing. I slam the door on his face. Jarrett's POV : I have no idea what just happened. I sit in a chair, and say aloud, "What the hell..?" There is a blizzard going on outside. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" I yelled at nobody in particular. A man in a suit stands in the doorway. "Well hello there," I said. He pulls out an AK47 and puts the gun to my face. Chapter 2: Getting Used To Stuff Collin's POV : The guy knocks again. I sigh, but do not go to the door to open it. The guy leaves, and slips a note under the door. It reads: : I am your worst nightmare, I will hold you hostage and keep you till I eat you. I will stuff you in a freezer, and bye bye you. I will shoot you with my gun, and you will be a fantastic feast of mine. : --Unknown : I read it, and sat around thinking, what the hell did I do now? Jarrett's POV : The guy lowers the gun from my face. "Scared you, huh?" he asked. "Nope," I replied. He puts the gun to my face and said "People always said yes, you're the only one who said no, suffer the consequences." He shoots the gun at the ceiling, the ceiling caves in, and I run away as fast as I can, at least he doesn't fire the gun at me. Now I am homeless. Why the heck would a guy do that to people, though? I followed him as he leaves my now destroyed house. I'm gonna find out. Chapter 3: Trouble Jarrett's POV Collin's POV : I wake up one morning, sip a cup of coffee, and read the front page news. I automatically realized that I haven't paid my rent for 20 years. "That's probably the reason that guy was after me," I thought, "But why would he be so violent, carrying a gun and all?" I daydreamed what the consequences would be, but right when I was in the middle of a daydream my door was broken down. "'''WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW, YOU DEVIL?" '''I screamed. "Arresting you, for switching bodies with another person named Jarrett." he smirked while saying this, then showed his FBI badge, which tremendously irritated me. I look for a way to escape without being shot, since the guy had his AK47. No way out, so I went up to him and held my hands behind my back. : "Good, good" he smiled as he lead me to his undercover police car. "I scared you out of your wits because this is a serious crime, and scaring you wasn't my idea." he stated while driving me to meet the person I switched bodies with. Chapter 4: The Meeting :: Well, the only thing I remember before I took on another life, was the doctor saying I could be arrested for doing this. Guess this person is a cop, I sighed. I can never get out of trouble these days, it just keeps coming back. : He holds out a badge showing that he is from the FBI. He shoots, I scream. He shoots again, I scream again. He missed both times, and said "You have violated laws, you have switched lives with another person named Collin, you're going to jail and will be held for trial." He pushes me into this police car, and says, "By the way, they call me The Fright." : :